


40 Hits!

by DestinyMoonFire



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Yaoi, im horrible at tags, kuroko being really creative, srry (not sorry), think we all know where he got the idea from huehuehue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyMoonFire/pseuds/DestinyMoonFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko needs to convince Akashi and does it in the perfectly normal way. [AkaKuro]</p>
            </blockquote>





	40 Hits!

Kuroko knew Akashi could be rather...sadistic when it came down to certain things. He'd known the man since middle school and had the man teach him his famous misdirection. He also observed people quite well, so it was no surprise he knew practically everything about him and the other Generation of Miracles.

However, today was pushing it a bit too far.

You see, Kagami had challenged Akashi to a game of shogi, figuring that if he could beat him at basketball, then why not a simple game. He, of course, underestimated Akashi's ability of the game and therefore was royally getting his ass kicked. What made it even worse, however, was the fact that the loser had to stand on their school's rooftop and shout that they were giving up basketball to the whole student body - _butt naked._

Least to say, Kuroko was worried for his light.

"Akashi-kun, I think this is taking it a bit too far. Kagami-kun will be humiliated in front of the school if he loses."

"It is only fair, Tetsuya. He was the one who foolishly challenged me to a game no one can beat me at." the redhead replied, moving another piece on the board.

Kagami thought hard as he stared at his pieces on the board. He carefully picked up his piece and placed it down in a different space.

Akashi picked up his own, "I win, Taiga." he said, a small smirk on his lips at the defeated look on his face.

"Dammit!"

A small frown etched onto Kuroko's lips, the thought of his partner standing up on the rooftop of their school naked not a very pleasant one.

"C'mon there has to be something else I can do besides that!" Kagami pleaded, looking at the Rakuzan captain with hopeful eyes.

"I have to agree with Bakagami on this one. Even that's too cruel for you, Akashi." Aomine commented.

"Yeah! Se-hey! I'm not an idiot Ahomine!"

"I beg to differ."

"Why you-!"

"Please stop all this nonsense nanodayo," Midorima said, pushing up his glasses as Murasakibara (eating a bag of chips as always) nodded in agreement.

"Aww, poor Kagamicchi! You're going to be humiliated in front of everyone at your school!" Kise commented sarcastically.

"Yes, now please stop before I-" the redhead was cut off when a pair of soft lips were placed over his own, silencing him completely as the others stopped their babbling and stared in shock.

_**1 HIT, 2 HIT, 3 HIT** _

"Kurokocchi-"

_**4 HIT, 5 HIT, 6 HIT** _

"Wow, Tetsu didn't know you could be so forward."

"Well *munch munch* it distracted Aka-chin."

_**10 HIT, 11 HIT, 12 HIT** _

"How long can he do that?!"

"Probably much longer than you, Bakagami."

"Shut up Ahomine!"

_**20 HIT, 21 HIT, 22 HIT** _

"Well, this certainly is a surprise. I would have never thought Kuroko was one to have an interest in males, nonetheless Akashi for that matter nanodayo."

"Please, you probably enjoy watching it."

"Shut up nanodayo."

_**30 HIT, 31 HIT, 32 HIT, 33 HIT, 34 HIT, 35 HIT** _

"I think he's almost done. Both of their faces are red too!"

Kuroko could faintly hear the flash of a camera, most likely by Kise if he guessed correctly. 'Almost there,' he thought, looking at Akashi's beat red face, his eyes slightly wide from shock as Kuroko could faintly feel him relaxing against him.

_**36 HIT, 37 HIT, 38 HIT, 39 HIT** _

_'There we go!'_

_**40 HIT** _

Kuroko slowly pulled back, a thin trail of saliva following after him as he untangled his hands from Akashi's hair. Said person was red as a tomato, still shocked at what happened as he touched his lips.

"So, uh…." Kagami was the first to break the awkward silence. "I-is the bet off..?"

Akashi nodded slowly, making Kagami fist pump in the air as he made a mental note to thank Kuroko for whatever he did to make Akashi change his mind.

"Oh Kurokocchi!~ Did you use your tongue?! It was way too long to be a normal kiss!" Kise questioned excitedly, jumping up and down.

"...Excuse us for a moment. Tetsuya, come with me." Akashi interrupted, grabbing Kuroko's arm and dragging him out of the room.

Suffice to say, they weren't seen for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> *cough cough* So yeah this came to mind after watching the 40 Hit kiss thing from AssClass (why couldn't Karma and Nagisa do it?!) and I thought it would be fun to write between these two cuz they're similar and all that and I'll stop talking now-
> 
> ((also I'll post a chapter two for those who want it, and I can even be extra nice and let the readers decide who shall be seme and who shall be uke...mhm, yes, that sounds nice-))


End file.
